


Последнее пристанище

by leoriel



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Dark Comedy, Dark Reign (Marvel), F/M, Gen, M/M, Mention of Cannibalism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если в твоей жизни нет настоящей любви, даже чужие ребрышки теряют свой вкус.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последнее пристанище

Однажды Веном проснулся и понял, что Мак его больше не любит.  
Годы шли, розы увядали, дети вырастали, а Питер Паркер расстался с ЭмДжей. В общем, даже если вы плотоядный инопланетный симбиот, с вами все равно может случиться подобная хрень.  
Веном чувствовал, что нужно действовать быстро, иначе выйдет как с Эдди. Сегодня у вас любовь, сердца и стада жирных радужных пони, а завтра он продаст тебя на злодейском аукционе. До встречи с ним Эдди был каким-то уебком, писал статейки в третьесортную газетенку, но Веном сделал из него настоящего мужика. Плечом к плечу они не раз надирали зад Человеку-Пауку и клеили цыпочек, им было так хорошо вместе. Пока Эдди не начал жаловаться на изжогу и не перешел на шпинат. Вот она - истинная причина их расставания. Разве может шпинат сравниться со вкусом хорошенько прожаренного человеческого мяса? Нет и еще раз нет. Можно сказать, предательство Эдди разбило Веному его кровожадное черное сердце.  
К поискам носителя Веном подошел со всей серьезностью. Ему всегда импонировали асоциальные психопаты, Темные Мстители в этом плане были просто тарелкой с гарниром. Блюда на любой вкус.  
Начал он с Карлы. В конце концов, ему всегда нравились горячие цыпочки. Почему бы не стать одной из них, а заодно познакомиться поближе со всеми ее сладенькими подружками? Веном слышал, что человеческие женщины – как пчелы, на редкость социальные существа. Стоит только забраться в улей, и вот ты уже пробуешь сладкий медок. Охуеть какой сладкий. У Мака аж встал, а у Венома забурчало в животе.  
Главная проблема была в том, что Карла оказалась той еще сучкой и не стремилась в его объятия. Набила Маку морду, когда Веном не удержался и ласково погладил ее по спине. Угрожала, орала, впечатала в стену. Зачем-то обещала подать в суд за дискриминацию и пожаловалась Аресу… Веном не отказался бы заполучить греческого бога в свою коллекцию, но Арес был ему не по зубам.  
Пришлось сдерживать свои порывы и любить Карлу на расстоянии. Тем более, Мак отказывался разделять его чувства, он сказал, что Карла – дура и пиздоболка, давай лучше закусим той пухленькой стриптизершей.  
История с Карлой завершилась, когда Веном попробовал Кэрол – другую Мисс Марвел. Нет, ему понравилось. Это было восхитительно, невероятно, просто божественно вкусно, но Кэрол оказалась горячей атомной бомбы. Слишком горячей. Она буквально сжигала его изнутри.  
После этого плачевного инцидента Веном разлюбил Карлу и решил держаться подальше от любых супергероев, в имени которых значилось слово "Марвел". Кандидатуру Нох-Варра, нового Капитана Марвела, он тоже отверг. Слишком этот самый Нох-Варр был правильным: выебывался, как настоящий супергерой. Да и кри были теми ещё хитрыми ублюдками, не стоило с ними больше связываться.  
Следующим его соблазнил Росомаха. То есть, Дакен – он был на редкость соблазнительным мужиком, воздух искрился от феромонов. Удивительно, как Осборн еще ничего не прочухал. Веном решил, что стоит дать ему шанс. Мак сказал, что Веном ебнулся, он не станет спать с мужиком. Как будто кто-то спрашивал его мнение. Порой Мак был наивен, как дитя. Его нужно было только подтолкнуть, помочь преодолеть свои предрассудки, и вот он не просто стонал и извивался под чужим мускулистым телом, но и умолял, чтобы его поскорей трахнули.  
Секс был отличным, хотя с Дакеном у Венома не вышло. То есть, вышло точно так же, как с его папочкой. Чертов исцеляющий фактор. Веном мог заполучить тело Дакена и не мог его контролировать. Чужая регенерация обжигала, выворачивала наизнанку и дарила незабываемые ощущения. Веном не имел ничего против садомазохизма, но от своего партнера он ждал подчинения и постоянства.  
Им пришлось расстаться, и на прощание Веном откусил у Дакена кусочек плеча.  
Мак не разговаривал с ним неделю.  
Пока Веном не заметил Меченого. Потом он немного стыдился этой нелепой попытки и в качестве извинения две недели ходил с Маком по кабакам. Веном был дьявольски хитер, но как-то упустил из виду шизофреническую природу Лестера. Троим парням было немного тесновато в одной голове. Ах да, еще у него оказалась опухоль мозга. Раковые клетки возглавляли личный веномский список самого отвратительного, что он когда-либо пробовал и ни за что не попробует еще раз. А когда-то он думал, что нет ничего гаже шпината.  
Потом была Виктория. Прекрасная, несравненная Виктория Хэнд. Веном любил ее практически так же беззаветно, как любил Карлу. Ах, какие у нее были щечки, какая попа. Так и хотелось укусить. Как она улыбалась им, когда спрашивала, выпили ли они свои утренние таблетки. Не женщина, а мечта.  
Мечту разрушил Норман Осборн, когда сказал, что если Веном к ней приблизится, то Часовой зашвырнет его туда, где солнце не светит. И оставит гнить там в одиночестве - без еды и приятной компании.  
Кстати говоря, о Часовом и Нормане Осборне… Веном мог бы ими закусить, но поклялся больше не есть шизофреников. Да и старина Норман выглядел не слишком-то аппетитно, а Зеленый Гоблин был хамлом и выскочкой, они не смогли бы жить счастливой шведской семьей. Что касается семьи, то у Часового, в миру Боба Рейнолдса, жалкого и безобидного, как котенок, ну, у него была жена. Но здравый смысл подсказывал Веному, что есть ее пока все же не стоит.  
Есть агентов М.О.Л.О.Т.а ему запрещали принципы и ультрасовременная броня нового поколения – не самое изысканное блюдо. Иногда ему милостиво разрешали поужинать каким-нибудь мудаком, которого подстрелил Меченый или случайно порезал Дакен, но вкус у мертвечины был уже совершенно не тот.  
На казенных харчах Веном потихоньку дичал и в глубине души страдал от одиночества и непонимания. Временами по старой памяти он пытался закусить Человеком-Пауком – былая страсть не ржавела с годами, но как-то приелась. Утратила свою остроту.  
Если в твоей жизни нет настоящей любви, даже чужие ребрышки теряют свой вкус.  
Когда Веном совсем было утратил надежду, а Мака посадили в кутузку, в их жизни появился Флеш Томпсон.


End file.
